


Rutting

by beck_and_t (orphan_account)



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Ficlet, Guilty Pleasures, Male Solo, Rare Pairings, Scent Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:15:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21785077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/beck_and_t
Summary: Konoha smacks the ‘adult’ label on with someone's first kill.Yet, it does not make him feel any better for lusting over a fifteen-year-old girl.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Umino Iruka
Comments: 1
Kudos: 24





	Rutting

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I claim no ownership over 'Naruto' nor am I profiting from this. 
> 
> I originally shared this on a now-deleted account. Back on my bullshit.

Iruka could smell her from across the village. Burning incense and opening every window while drawing in shallow breath do little to assist him. Every breath and every swallow is torture, leaving his tongue thick with her wanting and clogging his chest with warmth. 

Rutting into his mattress, desperate for release to sleep, face in his pillow to keep anyone from hearing him say her name: Sakura, no longer a little girl, because Konoha smacks the ‘adult’ label on with someone's first kill. 

Only fifteen, he knows her smell, has known it since she was twelve when he became the ancient, rutting animal eager for what her smell, her body promised. Already, he can detect the heady bite, old blood, preparation. Her body’s already opening and ripening, eager for satisfaction no matter where it comes from either her finger or assistance from a toy. 

Her smell, thick with musk carries on a breeze and curls beneath his nose. Sakura’s taken to teasing him, he can’t come up with any other reason when he hears her laughing as she passes beneath his window. Gritting his teeth does little to keep the guttural groan from being released, and he hears her footsteps slow to a stop. 

Her smell surges with arousal and he can’t breathe this time.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you.


End file.
